


Sculpted

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: In search of work, Clara becomes a nurse to the aging artist known as the Doctor. Not only does she become his nurse, but also a friend who break down his walls and his heart of steel.





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor took his easel and through it across the floor, his sister Missy crossed her arms and looked at the drawing, it was a doodle of some irregular circles and shapes. “You need an inspiration,” Missy blankly told him.

 

“I can’t get any inspiration!” he half yelled and lit his cigarette.

 

“I can’t let you just waste your life away by cigarettes, alcohol and porn!” Missy replied taking the bottle of champagne away from the Doctor’s hands.

 

“I don’t even know what I drew here.” the Doctor mumbled looking at his sketch pad of circles and lines.

 

“Your drunk,” Missy replied in her lecture teacher voice.

 

“Amy,” the Doctor mumbled.

 

“She died, two years ago,” Missy stated matter of factly.

 

“River,” he pointed out.

 

“That was not your fault,” Missy said. “Well stop your sulking and get out of bed and put decent clothes on”.

 

The Doctor looked at himself, he had striped plaid flannel pants and a long black coat. “Get some inspiration,” Missy demanded. The Doctor grunted as he went back into bed, Missy opened the curtains allowing daylight. “Go outside”.

 

Hissing at the light, the Doctor went back under the covers again. “Okay Dracula, get up and eat something healthy, please.”

 

_________

Clara, took her soaked umbrella and cursed at the rain, she was going to meet Missy at her office. She was looking for work, after songwriting wasn’t much of an option for her, she reminded herself she was also interested in nursing, and she was going to be looking after an aging rockstar she had admired for a long time, The Doctor. Or at least his stage name, his real name was unknown, even though die hard fans have said theories. She made a deal with herself that she would try to be as calm as possible when she met him finally.

 

She took the bus terminal and saw Missy waiting outside her apartment with coffee and a purple umbrella. “Hello you must be Clara.”

 

“Y-yes, I am and you’re Missy Smith, right his sister?”

 

“Yes, and his toughest critic. I had another coffee for you, but I was so bored while waiting for you so I drank it,” Missy replied rudely. “it’s starting to rain, let’s go inside.”

 

As they went inside Clara noticed that Missy’s office was neurotically neat. Everything was color coded, had a post it note on her years in advanced macbook pro. Missy put on her glasses, letting her hair dangle out of its ponytail, she looked at Clara’s Facebook page and hummed a song to herself. “Clara Oswald, you have to understand something here, my brother is talented and I’m his toughest critic, he’s an alcoholic and he’s very anti social, I need you to bring him out of his shell, to see that there is life worth living.”

 

“Of course, is that all you wanted to tell me?”

 

“Well you already have your interview with me a couple of days ago. I think you’re all set. He’s in his studio, painting if you wanted to go and meet with him. I will warn you, sometimes he can be very rude.”

 

It was a lot of information to take in at once, Clara felt as though she was given a brief summary of this man before she even met him. His studio was next to his sister’s guest room. She knocked on the door and heard a sleepy voice say: “Missy is that you?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clara opened the door and saw the Doctor popping an aspirin into his mouth. “You must be Clara.” the Doctor said. 

 

“I am.” she nonchalantly replied. 

 

“Well I don’t need someone looking after me. Missy thinks that I have problems.”

 

Clara noticed that his eyes were completely bloodshot red, his hands were shaking from the intake of alcohol, the first thing that Clara saw in the corner of her eye was half a bottle of gin. This was what Missy was talking about, she felt a pang of sympathy for this artist that she had admired for so long. 

 

John’s eyes showed years of wisdom and loss. His hands were beautiful, they were covered in paint, graphite left over from rubbing his hands in his sketchbook. John’s eyes were grey blue, let the sky after a storm. 

 

John walked to the bathroom in silence, avoiding any eye contact with her. She noticed he had put on lotion on his dry hands. On the bottle was a note that said: “ _ For John, twice everyday _ ”. 

 

Clara met his eyes in the reflection of the mirror, he sharply turned away. He tried to open the bottle but the grease of the lotion got in the way. 

 

“Can you-”

 

Clara softly gave a friendly smiled and placed one drop in his hands. Clara could see why Missy needed her, to help the Doctor and his social skills, to break down this wall he had built around himself. He didn’t ask her how she got there-after all she was just a  _ stranger _ but he could have asked how she was or how she met Missy. 

 

“Couldn’t you have poured the lotion yourself?”

 

“I don’t have the strength- and my hands won’t stop shaking.”

 

Clara noticed that it was a quarter past noon. “I guess you could rest for a little while, I’m going to talk to your sister.”

 

Gladly John fell into the comfort of his own bed. Exhausted from her journey she unpacked taking off her jacket and grunted, being with the Doctor was harder than she imagined. Deciding it was not worth it crying about, she heard a loud shout across from the Doctor. 

 

“I don’t need a babysitter! I hate babysitters!”

 

She shut her own door and open that this “babysitting” would be over soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

A personal chef welcomed Clara the next morning, asking her what she wanted for breakfast. Surprised at the offer, she ordered toast with cheese and strawberries and then a few moments later, she heard a grunt and saw the Doctor coming down for his breakfast. 

 

“Missy,” he hissed looking at his sister. “I told you I didn’t need a chef.”

 

“Well, until you’re feeling better, you’re having Clara and a personal chef.”

 

Clara looked back at him, meaning to say something, meaning to apologize. “This is where you apologize to each other.”

 

As if in sync Clara and the Doctor gave her a dark look. Finally meeting eye contact they mumbled their apologies.

 

“Oh you two are driving me nuts!” Missy practically yelled. “Please get food go on a walk something!”

 

“Clara, that’s your name, right? Forget your breakfast, we’ll take it on the road. And I’ll need my cane to steady myself, if you don’t mind getting it for me it’s in my room by my bed.”

 

Clara crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes and brows slanted into the frown position. “You’re such a prick and you’re so rude, I might be your nurse but I’m not your servant.”

 

She left the room, and brought back his cane, practically throwing it on him as she drove them in his car. He was not particularly fond of the fact that she was driving, she could tell he felt useless. They took breakfast and headed towards a large field of high grass. Clara took his arm and helped him sit down. 

 

He brought his sketch pad, a bottle of whisky and some drawing pencils. “Look, I know you’re not particularly fond of me, and I’m not fond of you either, but we can at least try to become friends.”

 

“I’ve been known to be a little blunt and rude, Missy has been doing all she can making sure that I don’t behave like a prick.”

 

“Well,” she agreed eating a piece of apple. “that we can agree on. You are a prick.”

 

“The one curse about knowing yourself, is knowing your faults.”

 

“That’s true.” Clara agreed. “Some people say I’m a control freak.”

 

The Doctor laughed as Clara gave him a  _ I’m going to kill you look  _ masked with a smirk and a small smile. She noticed that there was a smirk but the Doctor dared not to smile. 

 

“You’re hand twitches-”

 

“It does that when I haven’t drank anything in awhile.”

 

Clara reached for a bottle of water and gave it him. “This will help.” She took the flask away and put it on her side. “Feeling better?”

 

The Doctor nodded, not needing to say anything. “Usually it doesn’t help. I haven’t touched any alcohol since last night.” 

 

Even though his physical appearance doesn’t do it justice, to what was behind Clara thought she’d seen a hint of kindness. She could give credit and think he was a handsome man, she never had interest in pretty young men, and even though she was sure Missy wouldn’t like it if they had gotten too close, she made it a plan to become a friend and uncover his icy heart and find the artist that she had grown up admiring.  

 

When they had arrived home the Doctor did an abstract drawing of the apartment, an apartment that his sister was paying for. He didn’t have enough money in years to afford his own place and with Missy being a publisher she paid his debts and his bills. Most of them were on alcohol or cigarettes. Hospital bills too, from heart attacks and blacking out. He made sure that he would get back on his feet soon so that Clara could leave and Missy would leave him alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

For the past few days, Clara left the Doctor alone and she let herself explore the house, talk with Missy and read her great collection of Jane Austen classics. The Doctor was a strange man, and as she could see he needed space so for the past few days she went exploring, made sure the the Doctor began to like her, which she saw. 

 

It was nearly a week later, and she had her hair up in a milk braid, and with his cane her and the Doctor went to the stone wall, or from then she realized how small the house looked and how much bigger it was then the outside. She set up a picnic and gave the Doctor his sandwich. 

 

“Are you going to say thank you?”

 

The Doctor looked up and said. “It’s a good sandwhich.” he replied taking a huge bite.

 

“I always made the best everything, except souffles. I always ended up burning them. My mom always said the souffle isn’t the souffle the souffle is the recipe.”

 

“She sounds like a good woman you’re mom.”

 

“She was, thank you.”

 

Something shifted in his eyes. “Sure.”

 

“When did you stop drawing?”

 

The smile from his face faded. 

 

“I have to take medication soon it stops the shaking in my hand. It’s in my pocket but it's too painful to reach.”

 

Reaching behind him, she emptied the tablets into her hand. “Have you ever thought about drawing again?”

 

She felt him stiffen underneath her touch. 

“No, not since my hands started to shake, apart from shaking the reason why I can’t draw anymore is because I have arthritis. I’m due for a surgery in a couple of months, but I’m not sure if it’ll work.”

 

“Well, you’ll just have to find out won’t you. Wouldn’t your sister take care of it? You can’t just wallow and dwell over the fact that you can’t draw or paint anymore.”

 

Taken back, he walked back with his cane. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a late update. Sorry for the wait. Please leave me a comment. More comments=more writing. Love you all <3 <3

“He’s such a dick!” Clara said into the phone to her friend Amy.

 

“Okay, would you mind not yelling it I’m recovering from a hangover!”

 

“I’m sorry Amy, I’m just a little frustrated that I’m a live in nurse to an old man that is rude and arrogant. For a well beloved artist he doesn’t seem to affectionate. There is something underneath it all, something soft and vulnerable. Do you know what he reminds me of?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Mr. Darcy from  _ Pride and Prejudice _ .”

 

“Well if he’s Mr. Darcy you’re Elizabeth Bennet. Stop being prejudiced and try to get to know him.”

 

After talking to Amy, Missy suggested that they go to a beach and get fresh air. Clara gave the Doctor his cane and offered her arm, instead of keeping his distance he almost entirely leaned on her. Missy did her daily check, checking for any hidden alcoholic drinks. Usually they were kept in his sock or in his plaid pajama pants. Even though they were bright and in her eyes she started to get used to them and with Missy ignored the prying eyes from the strangers who were looking at them.

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Clara asked the Doctor, almost sarcastically as to tell him the intent of her sharpness in her voice, raising as the Doctor’s face softened, almost hurt.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier and I would like to be your friend, if you’ll let me”.

 

A smirk appeared on her lips. “Sure.”

 

Putting her book in her lap, she sat a comfortable distance away from him. When a curious looked at the title of the book. He took the book and read a passage from it. She closed her eyes and looked towards the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you usually like to drink in the morning?” Clara asked him holding her book tight, against her chest as if protecting it.

 

“Usually juice and whatever medicine Missy gives me or usually alcohol is the morning by me.”

 

“How about another healthier drug. Coffee?” she suggested.

 

His eyes lightened at the very thought of it, as she made coffee, she noticed his eyes on her. She put her book down and the Doctor took it and hummed  _ The Dick Van Dyke Show  _ theme song to herself. “I swear you will find the happiness to live if you just have a friend to talk to.”

 

“Alright control freak.”

 

Clara’s eyes widened in frustration, her drummed her hands on her hips and stared him down cold. “I’m not a control freak.”

 

“You saw the situation, hence me and you took control.”

 

“You’re very observant.”

 

“So are you. Thank you for being my friend. I haven’t had one-well unlike Missy. But she doesn't count as a friend, she’s my sister, she obligated,” he said with almost a smile. “thank you, truly.”

 

In that moment, she felt almost sick down to her stomach, he looked so vulnerable and almost kind. She felt her cheeks heat and flushed and looked down. Maybe she could like him in time, in any case she followed him and put a movie in, Bringing Up Baby, one of her favorite classics. She saw the Doctor smile and started to realize her work was just beginning.

 

Smiles had become bigger and more frequent. They went out to dinner, they went out for lunch and if he was feeling well enough they went for breakfast. Sometimes the sun and burned his eyes and Clara considered sunglasses, which he wore inside and out. Clara considered he shouldn’t cover those eyes. Those eyes had carried so much kindness that was so well hidden that Clara had finally cracked a few windows to see his sweetness that she was determined to seek it out.         


	7. Chapter 7

Missy smiled mischievously as the Doctor and Clara were walking on a misty day on the beach. She became sort of their babysitter or companion, the more time she spent with them the more Clara realized she wanted to be alone with the Doctor. She promised Missy she would take care of him, be his companion, his nurse and consultant. She figured it would better to talk to a friend than a sister. 

 

The flimsy excuses that the Doctor was trying to make up to talk to Clara got a little ridiculous, medications that he needed or when he wasn’t feeling warm enough and needed a blanket from the car. Clara knew that he was too proud to admit he liked her. At that moment she had caught him off guard and hugged him. She chuckled as he flung his hands about. She loved the way he stuttered and stumbled. 

 

“I’m not really a hugging person.”

 

“Not sure you get a vote.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

She chuckled and rested her hands on his shoulders. “You’re not a hugging person?”

 

“Not normally, occasionally. Are you going to keep hugging me?”

 

“Yes.” she replied nonchalantly.

 

“Alright then, control freak.”

 

Clara had to constantly reassure the Doctor that she was truly his friend, and also trying to deny the fact that she had developed a crush on him. How it started she had no idea. She was started to become infatuated with her even as she began to draw with him. His hands shook but she held them, giving him the strength he needed, tough he wasn’t a big fan of the hugging or touch in general especially when she had started to kiss him on the cheek. 

    One day he drew her, as much as his hand would allow. The arthritis, sent a sharp pain and Clara saw it. His drawings were more abstract but Clara appreciated his efforts and their growing friendship she had gotten close too. The more the two were becoming infatuated with each other the more she realized that she would have to choose between Danny and the Doctor. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got a message yesterday in my inbox that some people are worried about the Doctor being so sick. I can't give to much away without spoiling it. Missy is keeping things from the Doctor and I can't say what.

Danny had died a while ago, but he was still in her heart. Even though she moved on she felt a little guilty, like she was cheating on him. What was there to feel guilty about? Nothing happened, or at least what she had wanted happen. Something did feel suspicious about the Doctor being so sick. He should some signs of depression and guilt. Guilty that he had lost so many friends and depressed because of the weight of what he had seen.

 

Missy had gone and left them alone for a couple of days and gave Clara a list of what the Doctor needed. “You know you show no signs of arthritis.”

 

“Ughhh?”

 

“You’re sister, Missy she said you have arthritis and many other things. But the shaking in your hand comes from an overdose of drinking, but your sister is making you think you’re extremely sick.”

 

“Well the Doctor’s papers-”

 

“Have there been any proof of diagnosis?”

 

“Missy said that she keeps records but I have never found them out, she tells me never to go in there.”

 

“Why do you live with your sister anyway?”

 

“We grew up together, she wanted to take care of me since I got sick. I lost so many people, Clara, because of me and my recklessness.”

 

“That’s not your fault, it’s nobody’s fault. Your problem is your sister, making you think your sick so she can mother you and look after you. Your fifty-six years old and here you are letting your sister baby you.”

 

“You have a lot of nerve making judgements about me and my sister, after only just known me for what about a month? I’m going to go, I can’t look at you right now.”

 

Maybe Clara did judge too quickly, but stubbornness that she always knew she had told her she knew she was right. Missy was hiding something and she was determined to find out what. She did care about the Doctor in kind of admiration kind of way she felt admiring his work, she had come to admire him for himself now, and she determined to melt his heart of ice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter to clear up confusion.

Clara went to see where Missy was the next day, Clara knew Missy had other apartments. She had the Doctor’s medical history, and in there, arthritis wasn’t in there. Missy was keeping something and she was going to find out what. The door wasn’t locked, so as Clara went in she heard Missy’s voice. “Clara, is that you?”

 

Clara called to tell Missy that she was coming but she didn’t know Missy was in her room, typing on her computer. “Hello Clara, come in.”

 

Her Scottish accent was thick, rolling her tongue on the “r” in her name. “Can I talk to you?”

 

“Is my brother with you?”

 

“He’s waiting in the car, I drove.”

 

“I need to talk to you about your brother and his medical history. You said that he had arthritis but I never saw anything about that in his medical history.”

 

“It’s because it hasn’t been diagnosed yet, you’re the nurse, shouldn’t you know?”

 

“The shaking in his hand comes from drinking, not from arthritis. I can't have misdiagnosed him, you have.”

 

The disapproving look written on Clara’s face almost made Missy wince but she didn’t say anything. “He doesn’t have it?” Missy whispered, holding her head in her face. 

 

“No.”

 

“Will you tell him I’m sorry?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The Doctor apologized to Clara early in the morning, she thought about kissing him and at that moment she kissed him on the cheek as she went in the car. “Did my sister lie to me?” the Doctor asked in a moment of silence.

 

“She didn’t lie, she just didn’t know what the shaking of your hand was.”

 

“Oh, well I don’t have to depend on her now, I have you.”

 

There was something so intimate about the words. Pretending her cheeks were flushed from the sudden warm air in the car she nodded and said. “Yes you have.”

 

__________

 

The Doctor’s appetite was soon developing and soon he was enjoying Clara, and being around her and eating her food that she made. She made him exercise, taking him on walks and cycling. One day as they were going back home the Doctor kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes were wide, surprised and shocked. Then her arms wrapped around him and sank into the kiss as she lasted. 

 

“Ummm uggh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean I just really wanted too-”

 

Laughing at his flabbergasted face. “Stop looking so shocked and kiss me again.”

 

“Alright,” he smiled and obliged. 

 

When they broke Clara blinked and smiled. “Where on earth did you learn to kiss like that?”

 

“Companions, I’ve been with a few girls and boys. I would really like to kiss you again, Clara.”

 

“It’s so wrong-”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It's not right, nurse and patient in a relationship.”

 

“I know I like you a lot and you’ve made me happy.”

 

“We’ll talk about it later, right now its time for dinner.”


	10. Chapter 10

 

“You had what?” Clara’s friend Amy and Martha said at once. 

 

“He kissed me.”

 

“It's not so surprising a lot of patients fall in love with their nurses,” Martha explained.

 

“This was different, between the Doctor and me. Maybe I’m not quite sure if what he feels about me is because I’m his nurse or because he genuinely cares about me.”

 

“I could go with the second one.” Amy suggested. 

 

Amy was right but how could she face him again, knowing that they had kissed and that she enjoyed doing it, despite that he was so rude to her the past few weeks they had known each other. Then he was so unsure of himself, that he seemed so sweet and gentle at times. She did enjoy arguing with him also, and she also managed to develop a crush on him and she enjoyed  that kiss more than she could say. 

 

After going back to him, she stayed in the guest room, almost afraid to knock on his door and continue that kiss. When she went downstairs to make herself some tea she found the Doctor smiling directly at her. For a moment her heart stopped and her cheeks flushed. Their eyes met just for a brief moment and Clara swore for a minute she couldn’t breathe. Everything she felt about him came to her all at once. 

 

Before they both knew it, the both of them were sitting side by side as the Doctor, determined to stop the shaking in his hand had began to draw again. Clara had guided him, holding his hand and guiding him through the drawing. He was drawing her. A very loose interpreting her silhouette. “That’s beautiful.”

 

“Well the subject was too.” he mumbled.

 

“Why do you mumble your compliments?”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Oh shut up!” she shouted and kissed him fiercely. One arm wrapped around her and one stayed in her short hair. 

 

“Clara, oh Clara.”

 

“Doctor, just shut up and kiss me again.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are anxious for these two to end up together. The Doctor is still weak so I don't know want him and Clara to be with each other just yet. Trust me that's torment for both you guys and me.

Clara allowed the Doctor to sleep next to her, for a moment he seemed so childlike, sleeping next to her. Their hands were intertwined, and no she knew he couldn’t give himself up to her even though she knew how much he wanted her to be with him. 

 

She wanted him to, desire built up in her that she never thought she could feel for anyone else, when Danny was there, he kept her grounded, with her feet to the ground. Not out into the world where she knew she had belonged. With the adventures and the sight seeing that followed a few days after, she had her head in the clouds. Color had started returning to the Doctor’s face, as he started to eat healthier. 

 

A week later after that awkward event, Clara took the Doctor to see the Tower of London. She walked arm and arm with him, ignoring the tour guide and overlooking the view. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

“I haven’t been outside in a long time, I forgot what it felt like to have a girl on my arms.”

 

The look he gave her sent shivers down her spine. She rose of the heels of her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He watched as her cheeks were over spread with the deepest blush. The subject that came next Clara was farthest from what she was previously thinking. 

 

“The terror that surrounded these these walls…” Clara and the Doctor heard the tour guide. Clara gulped trying to think of anything else then what the Doctor felt like. 

 

They walked to a picnic sight she sighted, she took a bite from her sandwich and gave the other half to the Doctor. “So what is your name exactly?”

 

“The Doctor,” he replied nonchalantly. 

 

“No, your real name, not your artist name.”

 

“I rather not say it, it brings up too many memories.”

 

“You can tell me.” she insisted.

 

He pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered in her ear his name. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've heard from Clara, but what about the Doctor? Just for future reference Peter's body is something I enjoy immensely and if I could touch him I would. Thank you for the comments they mean a lot to me.

His name was a secret he never wanted to speak of again, and Clara agreed. He strength had began to come back to him, like some kind of a miracle when she was around. He lit up and Missy saw it, it seems like Clara was a beacon of light to him. When he had started drawing again he used Clara has a muse, even though she knew he wanted more. She could see it growing in his eyes. 

 

“How come you never want to kiss me?”

 

After gathering blankets near the fire the Doctor looked up at her. “I’ve thought about kissing you Clara Oswald. A lot. I’m just afraid I’ll lose you.”

 

Clara raised her eyebrow. “Why are you afraid of losing me?”

 

“Well once I can’t get better, you wouldn’t want to take care of me anymore.”

 

“There are other ways to take care of someone.”

 

He gulped audibly. “Clara, I-”

 

She moved closer. “Don’t talk, just let me touch you.”

 

As she moved closer to him he had an inkling to touch her. “Clara, I’m not really much of a touching person.”

 

She kissed him first, and broke away wondering about his reaction. Then he had kissed her so fiercely she wrapped him in her arms, holding him like a child, but he was no child when it came to kissing her he was fulling of feeling and emotion. There was no gentleness to it, just wanting and needing. 

 

“I never thought I would want you so much,” he whispered.

 

“You can have me if you want, I’m here. Let me take care of you.”

 

“I can’t I’m sorry, Clara.”

 

Clara’s eyes widened in anger. “You’re an asshole.”

 

As she left he grabbed her hand but she yanked it free. 

 

He had wanted to touch her so badly, his hands, stiff and hard to hold anything at all prevents from it. He was afraid he won’t be able to satisfy Clara. She deserves something far more deserving than that wrinkly old body she deserves something younger and someone who is not as sick as he is. Her emotional support over the past few days was overwhelming, something in his heart and mind he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

 

He looked at his door as she had prepared the bed for him. She didn’t speak no hear hear him when he pleaded her name. Like a prayer, desperate and longing. Clara just went into her room and shut the door.  


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 909 hits! ily so much <3

 

In the morning Clara woke up and delivered the Doctor his breakfast. He was still asleep, he did after all sleep until noon. As she knocked on the door he was still snoring. He did look adorable, even more than the cute than Danny was. 

 

“Doctor, wake up.”

 

When his eyes opened he smiled at her. “Clara.”

 

How dare he say her name like that. It was like a song, a soft melody that she was waiting to hear. “Okay, listen to me, asshole. I know you like me a lot, but right now you’re going to get your ass out of bed and some with me and get out of the house.”

 

The Doctor followed Clara into Missy’s car, as she turned on the radio he pretended to fall asleep but he was admiring her. The way she sang off key, and the way she looked at the rising sun. He could easily fall in love with her, and he wanted her so badly. 

 

“What are we doing driving in ten o’clock in morning.”

 

“We’re going to get a puppy, we’re going to adopt one. It was on your sister’s wish list for you. And getting a girlfriend.”

 

“Does that mean?”

 

“Yeah me, apparently. Your sister set us up.” She chuckled and bursted into laughter, so did the Doctor. She turned around and kissed him firmly, and she set the car into park. He grabbed her waist and set her firmly in his lap. He moved her hair to one place, and kissed her neck. 

 

“No, let me take care of you.”

 

She unzipped his pants and took it down to his waist, massaging his shaft. He was a comfortable reasonable size, the more she pleasured him the more she found the itch growing between her legs. 

 

“Oh Clara…”

 

She looked up at him with a mischievous smile on her face. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No! Never.”

 

She smiled and swirled her tongue around his tip. 

 

Clara pulled his pants back up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

 

When they arrived at the pet store Clara held the puppy in her arms. It was like holding a child. The dog was a little Yorkie, with hair in her brown beady eyes. The Doctor held it as Clara bought a leash and a coat. 

 

“Isn’t it great to have something to take care of?” Clara asked as the Doctor smiled at her. Something in the gaze held such love and devotion. 

 

The Doctor behind down and kissed her. It was neither soft or gentle, it was hard and demanding. She pressed up against him and smiled. She could practically hear him smiling under her. 

 

“Yeah it is,” the Doctor replied. 


	14. Chapter 14

The puppy was  Clara’s idea and the Doctor let Clara play with her. He found them playing with a tennis ball around the living room. For a minute he watched her, admiring her and for a minute he considered that for a minute, in time he could fall in love with her.

 

Clara looked up and saw the Doctor, with an oddly large smile. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

The Doctor groaned until he sat on the steps, drawing her outline. “I want to show you something.”

 

The puppy, seeing nothing else to do, followed. They went downstairs to his art studio, where she had been only once by accident. As she followed the surprise shook her, the feeling of being overwhelmed, happy and confused at the same time. The Doctor had always been so distant and aloof and underneath it all he was sweet and gentle. There were open sketchbooks of her face, in every expression. When she was angry and upset, or when she was sad and happy. Or when she was giggling.

 

“There are all of me.”

 

“Well..yeah.”

 

“One day can you give me drawing lessons?”

 

“Yeah maybe one day.”

 

She took his hands, and walked closer to him. She leaned up and kissed him softly. Clara was a least two feet smaller than him, her arms wrapped around his middle and drew him closer. Her tongue sliding between his teeth, trying to gain control but the Doctor was in charge and deepened the kiss, smoothing her hair and scrunching it in his hands. Not even gentle, this was anything but gentle, this was demanding and wanting all at once.

 

She held her palm against his growing erection and massaged him gently. With one quick swift moment he stopped her hand. “Clara, I think we should talk first.”

 

Clara had went to make tea and changed quickly into her pajamas. The Doctor appeared wearing plaid trousers, a worn out t-shirt and a hoodie. Clara forced back her laughter and sat down with Doctor.

“I wanted to talk you about my commitment to whatever this is,” the Doctor began explaining. “I’ve been in a few relationships, my first and only love-well or so I thought she was. Her name was Rose, and her mother was very protective her. Rose was also fifteen years younger than me.”

 

Clara suddenly found her voice very small. “What happened to her?”

 

“She moved away and I never saw her again. I never got to tell her I loved her, not once. I always felt it but never could say it. My parents had never said it to me, no one. I have never thought I could feel it until then. I have never been in love with anyone since then.”

 

“The only person I had loved was a teacher who worked with me while I was teaching at Coal Hill High School. While I was on the phone with him, he didn’t see where he was going and he got run over.”

 

The Doctor moved over and offered his hand to his, she reluctantly accepted it as he moved closer to her. “We both have battle scars but we’ll heal them together.”

 

She looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and smiled. “You really do like me don’t you?”

 

“Shut up.” he told her sharply with shy smile facade underneath the frown.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.....
> 
> There are also a couple of drugs for arthritis if anyone is curious how the Doctor is coping with the disease. 
> 
> Nonsteroidal anti-Inflammatory drug  
> Relieves pain, decreases inflammation, and reduces fever.
> 
> Steroid  
> Modifies or simulates hormone effects, often to reduce inflammation or for tissue growth and repair.  
> Common drugs  
> Prescription needed
> 
> Analgesic  
> Relieves pain.
> 
> Narcotic  
> Relieves pain, dulls the senses, and causes drowsiness. May become addictive.  
> Common drugs  
> Prescription needed  
> Immunosuppressive drug  
> Reduces immune response.  
> Common drugs

The warmth of the Doctor was overwhelming, while they were sitting there for a couple of hours, the room had gotten cooler. Clara moved slightly to turn on the heater, feeling the warmth radiating from it. The cold, freezing the tips of her fingers made her long for her touch. The Doctor offered his hand, a weird gesture but a kind gesture nonetheless. Clara took it, just because she wanted to. 

 

She could feel him tightening herself against him. “Oh!” she said, her voice small and sheepish. Clara smiled and took advantage at the task, she took his hand and lead him towards the bedroom, her bedroom. “Do you want the lights on?”

 

“Clara, I want to see all of you.”

 

“Do you want be to start? It looks like your shaking.”

 

“I-I haven’t done this in a long time.” The Doctor admitted. Clara ran her fingers through his hair. “Not since Rose.”

 

“It’s alright I’m here. Come find me.”

With one hand he cupped her face and kissed her lightly. “When I drew you, sometimes I swear the pain went away.”

 

She lead his hands to her underwear that was already beginning to show. She let him cup her wetness, and she gasped at the pressure. “You’ll get the hang of it.”

 

He dared to rub his hand further into her folds, she was nearly almost wet, panting into his shoulder. He stepped forward in an attempt to get her to stay of the bed. She helped him as she took off the bathrobe, and his plaid trousers that she had began to admire. Her breasts were cupped, as she gasped she fell into a mess of pillows. His hands were on her knees, keeping her steady. He took her nearly completely into his mouth. Clara hooked her legs around him to keep him firmly in place. He smiled into her, getting moans and gasps in reassurance. She felt amazing, together it was intense and inflamed with every intention of exploding like a mass supernova sprouting into the infinity of her waves and crashes. Pulling him up, his smile turned into a worried look. 

 

“Condom?”

 

“I’m on birth control. No need to worry.”

He kissed her neck in response. “Oh thank God.”

 

She pulled down his question mark underpants and massaged him gently. “Not to rough.”

 

“Shut up and be with me.”

 

“Yes boss.”

 

Her pink underpants were discarded, as she steadied and guided him with her he groaned loudly and looked directly at her. “Oh Clara, you feel so good. Never have I felt such- Clara you have no idea how long I’ve waited-”.

 

As she took him in, she rocked in into her speed and rhythm. Each thrust getting more frantic, with more frenzy. He mouthed words in her ear she never thought she would hear again. 

 

Clara hadn’t been with anyone since Danny, and of course there had been one night stands. But it was never like this. Never so intense and emotional. Cupping, massaging, moaning in pleasure. Her climax came in a wave, he hit just the sensitive spot she loved, the sensitive neck and every part of her that had her nerves tingling with arousal. She cried out when her orgasm came, his just came a little after. He moved on the side and snuggled into her neck. It was at the moment Clara realized she could fall in love with him. 


	16. Chapter 16

Clara woke up with the light burning her eyes. The Doctor had tentatively rested against her chest. He looked so innocent and so childlike. Somehow during the night their fingers had interlaced. Their night together had been amazing, as it was in the morning when the sun had not even touched the sky. It was just dusk, the moon had just left the sky. 

 

The wave of emotion came crashing over Clara as the Doctor had lazily kissed Clara’s neck as his own orgasm came. “That was definitely much improved since last night.”

 

“Why thank you boss.” the Doctor said sarcastically. “Do I get a raise?”

 

“Why yes you do!” Clara beamed. 

 

“You look happy this morning,” he smirked. 

 

“Oh shut up!” she blushed, and reached for for her robe. “I’m sore, and I’m starving. I suppose you are too.”

 

“Sore no, but starving yes, come here.”

 

“Again?” Clara laughed, giggling and half annoyed. 

 

With her legs already around his neck, she complied. “Oh please be gentle, I’m sore.”

 

His tongue sank deeper as he reached for the fabric of the sheets to hold on to. Clara saw his unruly curls come up from under the sheets. He smiled a at her as she ran her fingers through his hair, being for once since Danny, completely happy. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Clara woke up with the light burning her eyes. The Doctor had tentatively rested against her chest. He looked so innocent and so childlike. Somehow during the night their fingers had interlaced. Their night together had been amazing, as it was in the morning when the sun had not even touched the sky. It was just dusk, the moon had just left the sky.

 

The wave of emotion came crashing over Clara as the Doctor had lazily kissed Clara’s neck as his own orgasm came. “That was definitely much improved since last night.”

 

“Why thank you boss.” the Doctor said sarcastically. “Do I get a raise?”

 

“Why yes you do!” Clara beamed.

 

“You look happy this morning,” he smirked.

 

“Oh shut up!” she blushed, and reached for for her robe. “I’m sore, and I’m starving. I suppose you are too.”

 

“Sore no, but starving yes, come here.”

 

“Again?” Clara laughed, giggling and half annoyed.

 

With her legs already around his neck, she complied. “Oh please be gentle, I’m sore.”

 

His tongue sank deeper as he reached for the fabric of the sheets to hold on to. Clara saw his unruly curls come up from under the sheets. He smiled a at her as she ran her fingers through his hair, being for once since Danny, completely happy.

  
  
  
They were being lazy, lying in bed, what day it was Clara had no idea. Her breath smelled, and she didn’t leave her phone to charge last night or the night before that, she couldn’t remember anything. Everything was just in one happy blur.

 

“Are you happy?” the Doctor asked. He asked this every morning for the past two days.

 

“Yes.” she always replies.

 

Coffee and croissants were served in bed. The Doctor tried to be as gentle as he could be. He tried to be a gentleman, and Clara always appreciated him for that. She struggled to free from his grasp and heard whining from downstairs. The little Yorkie they had was whining and Clara fed him, half in her pajamas, half naked.

 

When she returned she yawned loudly and snuggled into the Doctor’s arm. “Good morning.” She pawed at his nose. “It's time to get up.”

 

He scooted her closer, subconsciously grabbing her breast. “Do I have to?”

 

“We haven’t washed up in two days. You can join me if you like.”

 

When his eyes widened in excited, he followed her hand and turned the hot water on. She massaged his knuckles where the arthritis was, and put some of the healing lotion Missy had left for them. With one free hand, he cupped the right side of her face. “I want to start drawing again.”

 

“I could help you if you want.”

 

“You said before you were a teacher, when did you decide to become a nurse?”

 

“When my mother died, I was determined to kill any virus that threatened to kill anyone who loved another person. I stopped teaching when she died four years ago.”

 

“I know what that feels like, I’m sorry.” A small smile appeared on Clara’s mouth, a sad smile.

 

“Shut up, just turn around and let me shampoo your hair.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”


	18. Chapter 18

Falling in love was never planned. She never deemed it possible, especially so soon. Being so kind and gentle with her the past three days. While the Doctor was asleep she checked her computer for emails and realized Martha had emailed her about her doctor’s appointment for her yearly check up. 

 

The Doctor woke up and smiled at her. She was half naked just in her bathrobe. She went into the bathroom and put clean clothes on. The Doctor followed soon after, in clean clothes although he was walking around he was wearing plaid pants. When Clara was making breakfast, she found an arm around her waist. “I’m making your breakfast.”

 

“It can wait until later.” he kissed the sensitive part on her ear.

 

 

Waiting for the sigh, she tilted her head back as the Doctor reached for her folds and rubbed her softly. “Clara, my Clara.”

 

 

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I was thinking we can go somewhere this weekend. No Missy. Just the woods, and you and I.”

 

He kissed her mouth, and then her head. “Sounds great.”


	19. Chapter 19

Clara and the Doctor took turns driving, and other special occasions as they ate almonds and snacks. They packed sweaters, and spring clothes and bathing suits. The Doctor packed his medication, and Clara packed plenty of books although she knew she wouldn’t be able to read them all over the week. 

When they parked in the driveway. Clara took his shaking hand and took the key from the back door. “Do you have any movies on your computer?”

 

“I thought we were going to enjoy the nature of the woods.”

“I thought we were going to enjoy each other.” the Doctor said innocently as Clara laughed and ran to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. The Doctor’s face changed, it became more serious and soft. 

 

“Clara, I think I could-”

 

To interrupt him she kissed him. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

 

“How did you know?”

“I always know.”

 

Clara opened her files of movies and opened a movie. As the credits started Clara pulled his arm around her. “Clara, you and me I like it. I want it to stay this way.”

 

“Yeah me too.”

 

___________

 

Clara opened her eyes and lifted her hand which was under the sheets. She giggled and then remembered what she was thinking last night. Over the past few months she realized she was in love with the Doctor. She looked up and saw Oswald, their puppy coming up and greet them. 

 

“Hi honey, mommy is sleeping do you mind?”

 

The dog tilted its head. “No of course you don’t.”

 

“I’ll get up soon.”

 

Oswald, satisfied with answer slept on the foot of the bed. 

She could have fallen in love with him in the past few months, despite his rudeness she considered herself to have fallen in love. Did he fall in love with her two, before or after that had gotten together. He was so shy when they were together, and almost childlike. Despite their constant love making, Clara considered their relationship to be the happiest since Danny. She loved him and she only realized it now. 


	20. Chapter 20

Clara woke up to the smell of pancakes in morning, she could practically smell the batter burning in the pan. She usually made the pancakes, some of them, not all of them but some were burnt by the Doctor. She smiled and looked at the Doctor reading with his nose in a book. 

 

“No cell reception, no Missy it's actually pretty nice out here. It’s our own little fantasy.”

 

“It's nice, but how long will that last?”

 

Clara’s smile faded. “Does Missy know about us and this place?”

 

“I hope not. I doubt she could find us neither of us took our phones, right?”

 

“Right, I’ve been enjoying this week with you, though it’s nice. Can’t we just stay here for a few more days?”

 

“I like that idea,” the Doctor smirked. He held out his hand as Clara took it he pressed a kiss to her neck. Her hair had grown since he had first met her, what was shoulder length was now almost past her shoulders. They hadn’t made love in a while, not since they had first arrived. Clara’s eyes became darker and kissed him deeply. 

 

“I’ve missed you,” he smiled, his own eyes getting dark with arousal. 

 

“I’ve missed you too.”


	21. Chapter 21

 The Doctor’s hand were shaking just as Clara took his hand and lead him towards the bedroom. She was already heightened with arousal, the itch between her legs was becoming less and less bearable. He lifted one leg to his waist and felt her arousal. She was almost wet, almost soaking.

 

“Oh Clara,” he whispered.

 

He reached one hand down the fabric of her bathrobe. She gasped and leaned into her shoulder. She wanted to tell him then, that she was in love with him, that she was always in love with him. That she was always in love. She hoped he couldn’t see it in her eyes, the look of love adoration. His body move down until he tasted her and she completely went weak. In one swift movement he lifted her to the bed and sucked on her sensitive nipples, which was already hard and bumpy from arousal.

 

“Doctor, my Doctor. I- I love you. Oh God I love you.”

 

The Doctor looked up and kissed the base of her neck. “I love you, too.”

“Do it now, I can’t stand it anymore I want you inside me.”

He smiled and looked down the mount of her wetness was the perfect home. He positioned herself as she cried out, she reached to pull him closer to her. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. You just took me by surprise.”

 

As he began to move he moved into closer as her walls tightened around him. Being with him was like everything stop, there was just the sun rising in the east and the completeness of him and her. Two opposites complete in each other. When he finished and spilled himself.

 

“I do love you.”

 

“Well that’s good news I thought you were just emotional after our exercise.”

 

“No, I do. I am in love.”

 

He pressed a kiss to her head. “We should go back home.”

 

“Yeah we should.”

 

_______________

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Clara entered Missy’s apartment with a suitcase in hand as the Doctor, by habit followed her. Clara looked for Missy, any sign of car keys of refrigerator light. She gave the signal that the coast was clear as the Doctor let out a sigh of relief. “Alone at last.”

 

Clara smiled mischievously and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You know I was thinking we should go on our real actual date.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it.”

 

Over the Doctor’s shoulder she saw the flash of light and felt a wave of panic. She had a whole weekend of loving, and being with one with Doctor. Something she had never experienced with girls or with any other men that she dated. They were only a few she had experience with but with the Doctor it was magical and  she was deliriously in love with him. 

 

“Its Missy.” the Doctor said with a hint of annoyance. 

 

“Oh god, I’m in for it. My company is really strict on nurse and patient relationships. If they find out I’m fired.”

 

“I’m bloody terrified of losing you. They say I’m the artist, but you sculpted me into something better. Without you Clara, I’d still be in bed.”

 

Clara grunted, he wasn’t making this any easier on her. When Missy walked in Clara mumbled a few impolite words underneath. “I can’t believe you’re still here.”

 

“I’m his nurse, you hired me, remember?” Clara asked sarcastically, her voice cold on the borderline of bitterness. 

 

“I didn’t hire you to fall in love with him. I could have your company fire you for this.”

 

“You could I wouldn’t care, I would still be with Doctor. I love him, whether or not you like it or not.”

 

“Well I don’t like it. And I want you to leave. Do you know what I’ll say to your boss that you seduce an older man old enough to be your father and you'll probably never get a job like this again!”

 

The Doctor, standing in silence in the arguing began almost to cry. Clara kissed him on the cheek and went up to get her bags. 

_________

   The Doctor immersed himself in his paintings, he was living on his own, in his studio. He wasn’t talking to Missy, ignoring the phone calls. He hadn’t talked to talk to Clara in a while they agreed, that all they had was a sexual relationship. Clara did leave her job, she was in hope of finding a teaching job. Her and John agreed that they would decide where their relationship would lead was everything was settled. 


	23. Chapter 23

Being at school used to make Clara better, it used to feel good and safe. Her students, especially the best ones being teacher assistant didn’t make her feel better. She missed John, the way he felt and the way they felt together. She knew that their relationship was mostly sexual, although she had fallen hard and fast for him. 

 

Did he even love her? Did she just made him feel safe and secure? Was she just a good fuck? He was getting along fine without her getting paintings in a gallery and being successful. He didn’t need her but she wanted to be needed. She wanted to kiss him, fuck him and argue with him. Arguing with him set everything on fire, in their conversations in they way they looked at each other. She was addicted to him, ev3rey part of him, physically, emotionally in body and in mind. 

 

John admired her for her insistence, for being straightforward, and for her controlling nature, that she possessed that seemed to turn their relationship to where they are, alone. Did he think that she was just using him? Was she on some level using him, did she want to lose her job? Going back to school, where Danny’s presence was where people still gave her condolences. She turned their sincerity, and saw the ghost of the man she loved in her head. 

Clara turned to the glow of her phone, and John’s face looking at her ringing her phone. She ignored it and focused on her marking, her new students and the other teachers who wondered why she hadn’t been in touch with them recently. She kind of lost touch of everything that was related to Danny, nursing was her second degree, she only started teaching and nursing a few years ago when she finished grad school at age twenty-five. 

 

Her father and her step mom Linda, lost touch with her after graduation school. After her mother’s death her father kind of drifted away from Clara and anything related to Ellie. Ellie was her best friend and Linda was the total opposite of that. She wanted her best friend and John in many ways was a substitute for that. John was fragile, gentle and ludicrous and in many ways hers in friendship and the passionate love affair that was never meant to be.

 

She took the phone and opened it, it was John again. 

 

“Clara?”

 

“John..this is not really a good time right now.”

 

“I miss you.”

 

Clara let out a silent sob and sat down with Oswald in her living room. “I miss you too.”

 

“I heard you’re back teaching.”

 

“I am, actually. Listen John, I’m trying to get over you, and you speaking to me now, is not in fact not helping.”

 

“Clara, I made a mistake in letting you go, I do love you. I know I don’t say it it often but I do. I was in love with you when you called me out on my shit-I was so rude to you and yet you didn’t give up on me. No wonder you’re such a good teacher.”

 

“Saying ‘I love you’ isn’t going to fix it. You said awful things before I felt and they hurt me. ‘I love you’ is just words right now. Missy also said awful things and if people find out that I’m in a relationship with you, I’ll get snickers and laughing and for goodness sake you’re old enough to be my father!”

 

“Honestly, Clara I don’t think you’d care about that.”

 

“Well I do because it’s cost me my job and those teachers at Coal Hill , Doctor you’re just not worth it you never were. You just used me for your own pleasure.”

 

“Clara, you’re more than that-”

 

“Just leave me alone!” she yelled into the phone and hung it up. She sat more comfortably under the blankets and cried. 


	24. Chapter 24

“Clara, snap out out of it!” Amy said as Clara hung up the phone again. This time John didn’t pick up, his answering machine. She looked to the sky, and wondered why on earth she wanted to talk to the Doctor again, more heartbreak and the package deal that came along with it. Missy watching every move. 

 

“Sorry, thinking about the Doctor.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed. So how’d did you two end up together exactly?”

 

“I got him to admit he liked me, we started kissing and the whole thing happened. I think I loved him more than I did Danny. Amy, the way he touched me set my whole body on fire.”

 

“I didn’t consider you liking older men,” Amy laughed, taking a large sip of tea. “really Oswald, even I’ve got Rory and I can’t even do that.”

 

“Well, I’ve never like young men anyway and I’ve sat on plenty of girl’s faces to know I like girls too.”

 

“You’ve sat on my face,” Amy mused.

 

“Once, a long time ago and that was a drunken mistake. Drunk Clara does not make good decisions.”

 

“You know I love you, right?” Amy asked. “I just want you to be happy and it seems that John didn’t make you very happy.”

 

“He did!” Clara said taking a large sip of tea. “He was rude in the beginning and for a while a did hate him, but then he was sweet and kind. The way he looked at me made my heart beat a million time a minute.”

 

“Clara Oswald,” Amy said in accustory voice. “I never took you for the cliche romantic type. You never wore your heart on your sleeve.”

 

“Does that make me a bad person?” Clara asked, a hint of panic in her voice. She always thought she was protecting her heart from any other from of heartbreak. She loved the Doctor and look where that had got her, without a job, accustory looks and heartbroken. 

 

“No, you were protecting yourself.”

 

“Thanks, right now I just want to be left alone right now.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hides in a corner* I'm sorry, I'm sorry I am so sorry.

 

“Are you busy?” Clara asked, knocking on his new studio, back at home feeling better. She was wearing a raincoat, her blue umbrella dripping on the paint stained floor. The Doctor dropped his paintbrush and ran to her but she stopped him with an umbrella, almost like threatening him. 

 

“No, you can come in.”

 

As seeing no empty bottles of alcohol she felt a sense of relief. She didn’t want to be the cause of that. “I wanted to know how you were doing.”

 

“I’m alright. I’m fine I guess.” he replied nonchalantly.

 

“Do you not care that I left?” she asked. 

 

His features softened, a hint of hurt and sadness reached his eyes. Finally she had enough, she felt anger boiling, adrenaline powered her confidence. She wanted her validation, to know that he was heartbroken and that he had missed her everyday. “WOULD YOU LOOK AT ME?!”

 

He looked surprisingly at her, and almost jumped. “Clara-”

“You have no right to be like this! To be sober and to be working. So what you don’t love me anymore?”

 

“Of course I do- I’m so head over heels in love with you that if I don’t do what I do know then I would be drinking and I would be a total mess. Is that what you want, Clara? To see me fall apart?”  

 

“No but I expected some tears, at least.”

 

One of his sketchbooks, was open all of Clara, her silhouettes, shadows and some nudes scattered. In the corner of his hand was a smudge of graphite. “Are you teaching now?

 

“Now? You’re asking me this now? I’m always teaching. I’ve always been teaching, you were still a recovering from alcohol when we met.”

 

“I hate the taste of it, it's disgusting now.”

 

“I don’t think I know who you are anymore.”

 

Her tears started to swell, as he reached for her hand. She couldn’t believe he wasn’t the same person. She allowed him to hug her, rubbing her back he kissed her hair. She turned up, capturing his lips, sliding her tongue she continued the kiss and deepened it. 


	26. Chapter 26

Clara stopped him, before she gave up and pushed him away. Not like this, not when he was different. She loved it when he was him, when she could break down his walls. This was new and she wasn’t sure she liked it. She loved him nonetheless, he did change. She walked out of his studio without saying a word.

 

How can she? She was addicted to him like a drug. Like a pill that she needed constantly. She felt her phone vibrate and realized it was Amy. Amy, who she promised she would go and see John which ended up being a big mistake. She didn’t want Amy’s judgement, reminding her that she walked out on a new and improved John. Who kissed her and fused her dry spell, she breathed in quietly and hoped it would go away soon. 

 

The lecture that Amy gave her later was not as bad but as the events that followed beforehand set her tone negative. John said that he loved her and that made the situation worse. In the few six months that they spent together, he made her feel loved and appreciated. Which she knew it was true, but she could hardly believe that someone could love her fragile self. The fragile self that blamed her own actions for Danny’s death, who thought she wasn’t good enough. That voice was silenced with John around because he saw the aspects of her personality that she hardly noticed after Danny’s death. His death set off the little voice inside her head that made her forget who she was. She wanted to embrace the wonderful new John, and hope that one day she’ll love him as much as he loves her. 

 

She wasn’t sure it was the matter of the amount. It was the matter of if she had the courage to embrace a healthy relationship with him. If she could try to be happy, try to be the one for John. Even if it was for a few seconds, even if he would just drop her in a month or so, she would be with him, happy even if the whole world was not ready for them, she was. She resolved tomorrow, before school Amy would drop her off and apologize to John. 

 

When she finally had the courage to go up tomorrow morning. He had a fresh cup of coffee and dropped it to the floor, it came crashing. “I need to talk to you.”

 

He held up a finger. “Just wait a fucking minute- let me just rewind to yesterday-”

 

“I know that I left,” she interjected. “But you’ve sculpted me John, in more ways than I can say. You changed me, and I-I love you. Sorry, I didn’t mean to hesitate, I just I love you so much that I can’t think-”

 

“Come inside and we’ll talk.”


	27. Chapter 27

 

Clara clung to him with her whole heart. She had no idea how much her heart was hurting and how much it had healed when he touched her. She apologized over and over again, and so did he but she told him there was no need to apologize. She took his hand, disregarding her spring jacket and sat down on the bed. 

 

“Do you want tea?”

 

She knows he was trying to be nice but she was try to talk to him. “Maybe later, I want you here with me.”

 

“I’ve missed you a lot, Clara. You have no idea. What will the world say? What would your parents say if they saw us together?”

 

“I bet Linda would have dones of negative comments, and my Dad is inclined to agree with everything she says but he’s a coward soooo….in retrospect I don’t give a damn about what people think. All I want is you and I have never wanted you or loved you more than I do right now.”

 

She kissed him again, trailing a breath on his neck before he kneeled on the bed. She unclasped her bra in one single movement and brought him down to her, gasping audibly at what was undoubtedly Clara, absolutely beautiful naked Clara. 

 

“Are you okay?” he asks, as he kissed her firmly. There was no sweetness, just wanting. 

 

“Just do it, please. I can’t stand it anymore.”

 

Grabbing down her pants, he slid her underwear off disregarding her. “So many layers, so beautiful.” His mouth slid into her wet folds , as she arched her back into his mouth there was suddenly a groan of protest. Taking his pants halfway down he slid carefully into her as she grabbed the entirety of him. 

 

“I missed you.”

 

_________

The sunlight burned Clara’s eyes, she was back with the Doctor and everything felt right and the current moment. They were so delicate with each other after the first round, not sure whether it was real or not that everything was falling into place and that they were growing together. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've ben busy with school and family and stuff.

“We should probably get up,” Clara mumbled as she reached for the alarm clock diagonally. The Doctor was lazily sleeping on top of her, his hair even more tousled then before. They had been in bed since last night, Clara trying to make it up to him, feeling the guilt of just walking out on him. 

 

“No, sunlight, morning too much for my head.”

 

“Well my parents want to meet you so we will definitely get up and some point.”

 

“Even worse, parents don’t like me.”

 

“Good point,” she mumbled, her voice uneven. “Want to stay here for a while?”

 

He turned to sit up and planted a kiss in her neck. “Good idea.”

 

____________

“What..umm have you told them about me?” John asked nervously as he let Clara drive. “Have you told them about..you know.”

 

“I actually haven’t spoke to them since I graduated from college. So in fact they know nothing. The phone call with my dad was pretty awkward, arranging the dinner and everything.”

 

“Do you want them to be in your lives?”

 

“No I don’t because, I don’t like them. I love my father, its just my stepmom I don't like. She was his secretary, and they got married a year later. She just kind of looked down on me because I looked down at her.”

 

“Well I don’t blame her, I wish I could beat her up for you, but as you see, I’m just an old man.”

 

“No, you’re not you’re my middle aged man, and I love you.”

 

“I love you too, and I don’t deserve you.”

 

“I think we deserve each other.”

 

___________

Clara suddenly had grabbed hold of the Doctors left hand, only because the right one was occupied with his sketchbook, he had been drawing, but writing more. Little poems with sketches of Clara’s faces on the side. If possible Clara was falling more and more in love with him, and it addicted to his sweet touches. It even made her even more protective of him now that they were face to face with Linda. John had made jokes in between the car rides, that Linda was the wicked stepmother and she was the innocent little girl who was just caught in the middle of chaos. 

 

Linda opened the door, and Clara’s smile faded immediately. She couldn’t help it, it was subconscious. “Clara, who’s this? You said you were bringing your boyfriend.”

 

“This is my  _ boyfriend _ ” Clara said, making sure the word was emphasized. 

 

“Dave,” Linda calling beaming sarcastically with a fake smile. 

 

“Hey Clara! Is this-”

 

“Yes,  _ my _ boyfriend.”

 

“Well..alright well come on in, sit down and take a drink.”

 

John hesitated. “Its a little early for me, but thank you.”

 

“I’ll have one,” Clara shot up and opened the bottle of wine she brought. 

 

“So what is wrong exactly?” Linda asked as Clara mumbled a curse under her breath. “With you, why are you dating someone old enough to be your daughter? You are our age for fuck’s sake.”

 

“Excuse me? There is nothing wrong with me. I’m perfectly fine and healthy.”

 

“Weren’t you the Doctor? The one who did all those famous paintings and you turned into an alcoholic-”

 

“I’m recovering, and I’m not a pervert. I love Clara, more than anything. She is my other half, and I have no intention of leaving her, and its okay if you’re not alright with that, because we are both consenting adults. I’m not leaving her. Ever.”

 

“Well...okay let’s have dinner.” Dave said to break the silence and put the stove on. 

___________

When they left the house, Clara took her hand in the Doctor’s and pulled him towards her. She kissed him softly at first and then went full on into it until she heard John moaning, placing a kiss on her neck. “You are going to get lucky tonight.”

 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “Oh really am I? And what am I to deserve this?”

 

“Everything you said tonight was amazing. Thank you for stand up to my wicked stepmother like this.” 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I haven't been around lately because I got a job in Human Resources! I get a home really late, I'm so sorry I haven't been writing lately. I'm back and I'll be more on top of things.

“It’s not that we don’t like him,” Linda began as Clara rolled her eyes. “it's just that he’s old..er. And well we expected you to end up with Adrian.”

 

“Adrian?” she asked. Adrian had never looked at her in that way, or in any case she never looked at him in that way either. He was an English teacher too, they had bonded over books and Jane Austen. Her father always thought his daughter would try to reign him in, like her Swedish boyfriend. “He’s just a friend, and not my type.”

 

“Pfft, I beg to differ.” her father laughed. “Where is John anyway?”

 

“He’s waiting in the car, he didn’t want to come inside with me, he’s not good with human interaction and most times.”

 

~

_ “John, come on.” Clara begged ignoring her boyfriends sudden stubbornness. “It’s just for a few seconds-minutes...maybe an hour?” _

 

_ John rolled his eyes as Clara left the car. His eyes squinting looking at her through the sunlight. “I know they said some awful things and I can’t forgive them either, but they are my parents.” _

_ “You go in, I’m scared of your step-mom.” _

 

_ “Who wouldn’t be?” she asked.  _

 

_        ~ _

“Oh we noticed, but I don’t think you realize how much affect your relationship will have on people.”

 

“I don’t care about what other people think. I just want him. And if you can’t accept that, I don’t know what I am doing here.”

 

_________

When Clara left she told John how it sounded to her. That her parents were never going to accept them.  It was then when John had suggested that he moved into her apartment. The thought had made her ridiculously happy, even though she was fiercely independent the thought of sharing a room with John, waking up next to him every morning. 

 

There were shouts of happiness, shouts of passions and boxes after cardboard boxes. Dinners, movies, binge watching and the occasionally stupid arguments that came with whatever each other. They made a pact, an agreement of sorts that after each stupid argument they would do what the other wanted. Somehow it worked for them. 


	30. Chapter 30

“Are you considering going back to work any time soon?” John asked after coming out of the shower with her. 

 

“I kind of have to. Well it is going to be summer vacation. Where did you want to go?”

 

John helped her put her shirt on as he giggled he said. “I feel like I’m doing this the wrong way.”

 

Clara kissed him on the cheek, and replied. “Naughty boy. Where did you want to go?”

 

“America,” he replied. 

 

“Really? Why do you want to go to America?”

 

“To be alone with you.”

 

She giggled and complied. 

 

___________

Going to New York, John looked at Clara as she drove, always so focused but mumbling the words to the Broadway mix that she had made a while ago. Both of them had considered using Pandora for it but it kept playing Disney music, to which the Doctor complained. Even though she was a Disney fan she wanted to enjoy her ride with the Doctor. Although a few Disney songs had made their way into the playlist Clara and John shared a few giggles. 

 

  They had rented a small room in New York City, ate take out in their apartment and marathoned Game Of Thrones for a good two hours until they cuddled. “Why is there so much incest?”

 

Clara burst out laughing, choking on her champagne, playing with her lomaine. “I don’t know I like old television shows.”

 

“I know you are, you like old music too.”

 

‘Well it is only the best and whoever calls the modern noise music is insane.”

 

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?”

 

Clara pouted like a five year old kid and replied with a small smile. “Not today.”

 

“I do love you very much.”

 

Clara kissed him as the two of them went to bed. 


	31. Chapter 31

In their third day in New York the Doctor and Clara went to see a Broadway show. During laughing and crying the Doctor realized, the woman sitting next to him, five foot one and crying was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His art, his hands, the shaking and the drinking all disappeared with Clara, the love of his life.

 

 

 

Clara, who had told him that her heart belonged to him, he believed her, her short hair, and her crooked smile. The smirk that she gives him when he was being obnoxious, and the moans she gave him when he kissed the sensitive spots she loved so much. He wanted to make her smile as much as possible for the rest of their lives.

 

 

 

When she had smiled later in the evening and thanked him and again, he knew that she was the one. The missing happiness from his life, a long winded life that was sad, heart broken and Clara refilled a little part of that hole he was missing with each passing day of happiness that she had given him. All that time she had given him, had sprouted from when they had first met. His madness, that his grief had driven him too was softened. Even though he was at often times ludicrous it did drive Clara’s feelings to devotion.

 

When she had kissed him countless times that night, never had he ever though he would deserve Clara Oswald.

 

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done. Thank you so much for 2,000 hits! AHHHH! I've been busy with school and life lately. I also have been dealing with friends and work so I won't be able to write as much. I will be updating short one shots and also be working on my Chitty Chitty Bang Bang series! So check out those as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment they encourage me to write :D


End file.
